


熏鱼｜关于第一次

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 3





	熏鱼｜关于第一次

关上门，细细密密的吻迎面而来，金秦禹甚至来不及脱鞋就被李昇勋抱紧在怀里

与以往的轻柔的吻完全不同，带着强势和动情，脱掉碍事的外套，一手搂着金秦禹的后颈，一手熟练地解掉衬衫扣

金秦禹被吻得全身发软且滚烫，紧紧抱住李昇勋才勉强站稳。等他反应过来的时候，李昇勋已经是赤裸的上身，该有的腹肌人鱼线惹得人又心跳加速了一倍

“金秦禹我想要你”

“嗯”

“你真的准备好了吗？”

“嗯”

李昇勋一把将他抱起走向卧室

“你眼睛真好看”看着床上的少年李昇勋突然冒出来那么一句

被盯得不好意思的金秦禹翻身坐在了李昇勋身上，搂住他的腰，堵住了接下来估计会更加淫秽色情的话

手插在李昇勋毛茸茸的短发里，从耳朵开始慢慢往下亲吻舔舐，带着痒痒的啃咬，在脖子上吸弄出一个个可爱的小草莓，沿着脖颈往下，两个小点早已被金秦禹撩拨得肿胀了起来，轻轻地揉捏舔咬都带起李昇勋一阵阵的低喘

手往下伸，摸到了挺立的小李昇勋，炙热粗大，金秦禹愣了下，有点紧张

在这片刻间李昇勋就把他压在了身下，如猛兽扑咬般的接吻，金秦禹感觉到了一点血腥，从衣服下摆往里伸，顺着腰线摸向了肩胛骨，往前探向两点揉捏，金秦禹的呻吟喘息被绵密的吻堵在喉咙口发不出来

顺着光滑的皮肤往下走，解开钮扣，往深处摸，是探出了头的小金秦禹，用手套弄几下就渗出了透明液体

“你也迫不及待了吗？”李昇勋在金秦禹耳边吹着气，少年像煮熟的虾子，手脚蜷缩，透着粉红和羞涩

李昇勋手速越快，金秦禹喘息就愈发急促，带着稍抑制住的呻吟，可李昇勋突然不动了，迷离中的少年睁开眼，泪珠还在眼角挂着，释放不出来的难受惹红了鼻头，把着李昇勋的手往挺立的那里放

“很难受吗？”李昇勋装着不知道

“嗯”

“那你叫出声来，我想听你叫出来”

金秦禹羞耻得摇了摇头

李昇勋的手放了回去，可是套弄得很慢很慢，金秦禹受不了了，这感觉像是有数万只蚂蚁在啃噬自己，哭红了眼的少年求着李昇勋，在他的耳边半喘半说

“昇勋我错了，我叫，你快点好不好我好难受”

讨着好地摸索到了李昇勋的嘴唇吻了起来，昇勋轻柔地回吻，手下的速度也快了起来，金秦禹慢慢走向高潮，趴在他的肩上发出阵阵挠人心底的低喘，最后在李昇勋的手上泄了出来

少年趴在肩上喘气，想着他真的太坏了，就一口咬在了肩头，疼得李昇勋“嘶”了一口气

“现在该轮到我了”又一次把金秦禹扑倒在床上

李昇勋向着两颗浑圆的后面寻找，在缝隙中找到了那个微微缩张的小穴，将沾满粘稠液体的一根手指挤进去抽插扩张，炙热的甬道紧密包裹着李昇勋的手指

动情地吻着金秦禹，一只手依旧揉捏着小点，下面那只手慢慢伸进第二根，不舒适感让少年皱了眉

“忍一忍好吗？”咬了咬了耳朵

点头，李昇勋塞进了第三根

强烈疼痛感令金秦禹蜷缩在了他的怀里，甬道里的液体分泌急剧增加，手指可以开始活动了，同时发出独有的粘稠感，少年羞得捂住了他的耳朵

扩张得差不多后，李昇勋退出了手指，带出源源不断的银丝

李昇勋抱住了金秦禹，开始唇齿的交缠，用下面在小穴前来回摩擦，进去一点又退回来，惹得少年娇吟声不断

“想要吗？”

“想要……”要字还没来得及说完，李昇勋就一下捅到了底，没克制住的呻吟回荡在卧室久久都消散不去

“李昇勋，你太坏了”

“舒服吗？”李昇勋加快了抽插的频率，让舒服两个字从少年的嗓子中伴着呻吟出来

过程持续了很久，直到金秦禹快感受不到下体的存在，李昇勋才泄了出

他身体也终于属于李昇勋了，真好

紧扣相拥，肉体碰撞，身体契合，唇齿交缠

逐渐走向高潮的不止有两人，还有破碎在呻吟里的我爱你


End file.
